Birthdays
by Lady Black Rose22
Summary: Jack hates his birthdays. Why and can Ianto help? Read and find out.


**Disclaim: I don't own Torchwood.**

**So this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment, they make me so happy. :)**

Jack hated birthdays, not because of the gifts or the attention.

But because every year they reminded him, that he became older and older.  
So that's why he decided that this year, he would let the team go earlier and then shut himself inside his office avoiding them all, unfortunately the universe didn't agreed with him.

"Jack."

Jack turned and looked at Gwen, Tosh and Owen.

"Happy birthday," said both girls and kissed him on the cheeks while Owen gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Well mate one year older, soon you are going to need a cane."

Jack tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, luckily no one notice.

"So are you coming out to a drink?" Gwen asked looking at him with her big puppy eyes.

"No, I need to take care of some work first," he lied trying to look sad.

Tosh and Owen looked surprise at each other and Gwen like she had just been slap.

"You are kidding right?" Owen asked.

"No am afraid not, I really need to take care of something first," he said and then flew up to his office, to avoid any more questions.

About an hour later the others had gone out to get a drink and Jack had locked himself in.

So when he hear footstep coming up to his office, he quickly grab his gun.

"Freeze…" he started and then stopped when he discovered who was standing in front of him.

"Ianto, what the **fuck** are you doing?" he yell.

Ianto looked surprise at him, "eehmm, bringing you coffee but if you don't want any…"

Jack quickly took the coffee cup, before Ianto could turn around, "No, no I want it, is just I thought you went out with the others?"

"Well I was going too but I wanted to hear why you are avoiding the others?"

Jack nearly spit out the coffee, "what?"

"Oh come on Jack," he said before sitting down, "We both know that you don't have any work, so what's going on?"

Jack looked at Ianto, amazed of how easy the younger man could read him and sighed, "I just not in the mood to party right now, is that a problem?"

"No, but it is not you," Jack looked surprise at Ianto.

"What do you mean?"

Ianto sighed "You love people Jack, you love attention, and so when you won't be with other people something is wrong so what is it?"

"Idon'twanttogetold," Jack mumble looking down on his desk.

"What did you said?"

"I said, I don't want to get old," Jack repeated slower this time.

Ianto stared at him for about 2 seconds before he began to laugh hysterical and falling out of his chair.

"It's not that funny," Jack pouted like a 2 year old.

Ianto tried to contain his laughter but every time he looked at Jack he began to laugh again.

After some time, not looking at Jack, his laughter stop and he looked at Jack who really look hurt.

Standing up from the floor, he sat beside Jack on the desk.

"Jack, you are immortal, you don't get old, well not for a very long time." Ianto said trying to look Jack in the eyes, "so why are you so afraid?"

"I don't want to lose you," Jack cried out, looking at Ianto with tears shining in his eyes.

"What?"

"Each year I get older but so does you and you age, I don't, I'm going to live forever and I lose you," Jack was crying now but that didn't matter.

"Oh Jack," Ianto said taking Jack face into his hands, "you can't be sad about these things, is going to happen one day but until you have to lived."

"But…"

"No buts, birthdays are suppose to be days when you celebrate to be alive and living, not days to celebrate that you getting older, now take your coat and then we are going after they others to get that drink." Ianto said pulling Jack up from the chair.

Jack smile and gave Ianto a soft kiss on the lips, "thank you, I didn't know what I would do without you?"

"Probably make your own coffee," Ianto grinned.

"Brat…"

* * *

Later that night after one hell of a party, Jack was in bed looking at a beautiful Welshman.

And the last though that went through his head before he fell asleep, was that birthdays weren't that bad when you had an Ianto by our side.


End file.
